


A Birthday Gift for Tony

by Cena316AA



Category: Marvel, Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-30
Updated: 2016-06-30
Packaged: 2018-07-19 03:37:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7343227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cena316AA/pseuds/Cena316AA
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A few of the Avengers decided to host a surprise birthday party for Tony Stark, but their biggest challenge is finding a gift for him. Steve, on the other hand, seems to have found the perfect gift.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Fluff

**Author's Note:**

> I published this on tumblr a while back for Tony Stark's birthday, but I decided to add (smut) more, which is in chapter 2. This first chapter is pure fluff, though. :)

“How about this?”

“Hmmm ... no ... not that.”

“This?”

“I don’t know.”

“No.”

“Come on, Bruce. Out of all of us, you know him the best.”

“Yeah, man. What would he like?”

“Me?!” Bruce pointed at Rhodey. “What about you?”

“He only calls me when he needs something from me. You two are always in his lab playing evil scientist.” 

“Okay, Okay. But you’re his sidekick. If he trusts you with his life that must mean you two know each other well.”

“Sidekick?! Come on, man. I’m not a sidekick. If anything, Tony should be grateful that I even help him.” Rhodey put the snowglobe he was holding back on the shelf.

“I still don’t see the point of celebrating birthdays. What’s the point about celebrating another year closer to death?”

“Geez, Natasha. Lighten up,” Clint said with a smile. “Nobody forced you to come.”

“Yeah, well,” she gave a glance to the floor, “can’t leave you idiots alone.”

Sam groaned. “Man, why is this so hard? Screw you, Tony. You and your rich ass.”

Tony Stark’s birthday was in a day, but, as always, the crew decided to celebrate at the last minute. Since they once again defended the world from yet another invasion, they decided they needed some nice relaxation time and, with Tony’s birthday soon after, a surprise birthday party would be the right way to do it, especially since the billionaire had done so much for them; the new gadgets being just a small part of it.

Bruce, Clint, Natasha, Rhodey, and Sam had already visited many stores in this vast city, but it was deemed impossible to find a gift for the man who had everything. They were currently at their third mall hoping for a bit of luck.

“Looks like the God of Thunder had the right idea,” Natasha said. When she saw the confused looks on her colleagues’ faces she added, “About getting him something not from this world.”

The men gave a collective “oh” as they regretted not accompanying Thor on his gift-hunting journey.

“We should’ve gone with him,” Clint said.

“Too late now,” Bruce replied.

“Yo, where’s the old man?” Sam asked.

The squad looked around. Steve wasn’t with them anymore.

“Maybe he got tired of all the walking,” Natasha said teasingly as the men snickered at her snide remark. 

 - - - - - - - - - -

After a few hours, they finally had their gifts in hand. They had separated and gone off on their own, solitary journeys in order to cover more ground in less time. They were currently at their agreed-upon meeting place: the food court. 

“Looks like we’re done,” Rhodey said.

“Anybody run into Steve?” Clint asked.

Everybody shook their head in response. 

They walked around until Bruce stopped and beckoned someone over.

“Where’d you run off to?” Natasha welcomed Steve with a slap to the back of his head.

“I was just looking around,” Steve answered, ignoring the slap that had no effect on him.

Clint noticed his empty hands. “No luck?”

“Huh?” It took a moment to understand what Clint was asking. “ Oh, uh, no. None at all.” He nodded toward the bags his team was carrying. “You seem to have taken all the luck with you.”

Natasha shrugged her shoulders. “We tried.”

 - - - - - - - - - -

Mr. Stark was surprised by his party, mostly because he had been too preoccupied with his new project to even remember it was his birthday. Still in his jeans and t-shirt when the guests showed up unannounced, he quickly retreated to his room to put on the first suit he came in contact with and hurried back downstairs to where his comrades were impatiently waiting for him.

“Really, Tony?” Nathasha said with a playful scowl.

“Gotta look good for the party, no?” Tony gave them a smirk, and Natasha let out an impatient groan as she turned her back to him.

 - - - - - - - - - -

The music was good. The food was better. And the small but close company was the best.

Tony was in the process of unwrapping his gifts. He had a witty remark about every gift (especially Thor’s since it almost killed him), but even though he mocked the gifters, the crew could tell he was genuinely touched. Tony was a sentimental man, even if he always hid it -- or at least tried to hide it.

When he finished opening the last gift, he made an observation that the others had already seen.

“Alzheimer’s hit you already, Captain?”

“Says the one who forgot his own birthday.”

“I was busy!”

Steve stood up. “I had a different thing in mind for your gift.”

Tony’s eyes widened in interest. “Oh?”

Steve took a deep breath and let it out slowly. His tensed, muscular body relaxed. 

Everybody’s gaze was cemented on him. He clenched, and unclenched his fingers. Although not even a minute had passed since he stood up, his legs felt tired and heavy. He felt on the verge of collapsing. For the first time since he awoke from the ice, he actually felt his ninety-year-old age. 

He took a step toward Tony, their eyes never leaving each others’. Tony stared in confusion and interest while Steve’s gaze was filled with (determination?) something. 

The gap was closing, and Steve’s heart beat faster and faster with every inch. Tony noticed that his own heartbeat had began to accelerate. At last, they were face to face. 

Tony, a bit uncomfortable, resorted to his usual witty remarks. “You’re going to kiss me, Cap, or ---”

Steve’s lips interrupted his. 

The kiss started off rigid, but Tony quickly felt Steve relax. Steve’s left hand rested on Tony’s lower back while his right hand was buried in Tony’s hair. His chest was drawn so close to Tony’s that the playboy, billionaire, philanthropist could feel each beat of the super soldier’s heart, which was rhythmically becoming synchronized with his own. He relaxed his own body against his Captain’s. 

Tony had lost sense of time, so he didn’t know how much had passed when he felt Steve’s body inch away from his. Their lips parted, leaving Tony with a newfound feeling of emptiness.

The preceding silence was deafening. 

Natasha looked at the men seated around her and broke the silence. “Pay up.”

The men around her groaned and each placed a 20 dollar bill into her open palms. 

“You made a bet on my love life?!” Tony remarked. “Unbelievable.”

“Oh,” Natasha retorted, “as if you’ve never done that before.”

Tony rolled his eyes, then, as he looked at Rhodey, his look softened into an apologetic expression and said, “Sorry, Rhodey.”

Rhodey wore a look of confusion which immediately gave way to shock. “Wait. What? With who? Tony. Tony! Hey, Tony!”

Tony had walked away. 

Sam was trying to catch his breath after laughing at Rhodey’s expression and receiving a death-like glare from the War Machine. Everyone else had also livened up. Thor was arguing with Natasha accusing her of conspiring against him with Heimdall. Bruce and Clint were wondering if any bets had been made on their love lives. The Stark Tower was filled with life until

“Alright, alright,” Steve motioned them with both of his hands to settle down. “That’s enough for the night. It’s past everyone's bedtime,” he said with a smirk. 

The room filled with an unanimous groan.

“What’s wrong, old man?” Tony went up to him. “Can’t handle an all-nighter?”

Steve turned to Tony and gave him a devious smile. “Why don’t we find out?”

“Oh, gross.” Natasha gave a disgusted look and stood from the couch. “Okay, well, guess I’m leaving.”

Clint got up as well. “You’re my ride, so I guess I’m going, too.”

The crew all said their goodbyes and final Happy Birthdays to Tony.

“Next year get me better stuff. Like a cheeseburger,” Tony shouted after them. “Oh, and tell the others they owe me a gift! I don’t care that Parker had homework or that the Black Kitty has to run a country or that Bug-Man is in jail. I need my gifts!” He heard a resounding “fuck you” as he closed the door. 

“Looks like your dirty mouth is starting to affect the group.”

Tony turned to see that there was still one person left. 

“Yeah, well, Sam’s mouth was already dirty to begin with. Plus, you didn’t seem to have had a problem with it a few minutes ago.” Tony poured himself a drink and offered one to Steve, who politely refused. He took off his suit jacket, discarding of it on the nearest available surface. Then he went over to sit next to Steve on the couch. 

“So,” Steve positioned his body toward Tony, “about the kiss--”

“Best gift ever.”

Steve said nothing.

“Look, Capsicle,” Tony placed his glass on the table, “let’s be honest. I’m irresistible.”

Steve rolled his eyes and gave a small smile.

“No, listen, listen,” Tony oriented his body toward Steve, “I knew this was bound to happen. A good looking guy like me, rich, smart, an incredible human being--”

“Human?” Steve’s grin grew.

“Don’t, don’t interrupt.” They were both wearing large smiles now. “What I mean is. Well, you see--”

“Stark.” 

Tony went quiet and waited for Steve to say more.

“Don’t you ever shut up?”

With that, Steve buried his fingers into Tony’s dark hair and gently placed his lips on his. He pushed Tony back onto the couch so that he rested on top of his body, their lips never separating in the process. 


	2. The Smut

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now that they are alone, Steve decides to give him the full present.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alrighty! As promised, here's the smut. Enjoy :)

Steve felt a hunger overtake him, and he crushed his lips harder against Tony’s. He gripped the collar of Tony’s white dress shirt with both fists pushing the billionaire even closer to him. His tongue dove deeper into Tony’s mouth exploring every crevice of his wet hole. He could feel the moans emanating from Tony's throat as well as fingers probing his clothed torso--fingers that slid down his body and came dangerously close to his most sensitive body part. He pulled away.

Rapid breathing filled the empty room. 

“Couldn’t take anymore, Cap?” Tony looked up at Steve with a smirk.

Steve returned the smirk. “I was just debating on whether I should give you the second part of your gift. To be honest, I don’t think you deserve it.”

“Oh? Have I not been bad enough, Captain?” This got a chuckle out of Steve, but he didn’t reply. “Or maybe,” Tony continued, “you just can’t handle this?” Tony motioned with his hands by moving them slowly down his own body. 

Steve looked down at him and laughed. “You really think I can’t handle that?” 

“Oh, I know you can’t.” Tony sat up. Now they were face to face once more.

“Really?” Steve looked into Tony’s eyes admiring their brown hue, which, for some reason, reminded him of the sweetness of honey. 

“Really.” Tony responded as Steve’s eyes moved down to his slightly parted lips. Steve never noticed how pink they were, and the beard encasing them only made them stand out even more. He had become so engrossed by those pink lips that he could now see Tony’s warm breath escaping through those slightly dampened lips. 

His heart pounding louder and beads of sweat forming at his temples, Steve was beginning to lose all sense of himself. He couldn’t take it anymore. He had the man he loved within his grasp, vulnerable and willing. He had to--he needed to--

Steve lunged on top of the man causing them to fall back onto the couch. He was working on unbuttoning the white shirt but became frustrated with his sweaty fingers and settled on tearing it off. The sound of buttons falling onto the floor was lost on the two men who had become so fixated on their own actions. Next, he worked on the crimson tie, which had become loose during the struggle with the shirt. He pulled it free from Tony’s neck and threw it to the floor with more force than he intended. 

Tony’s chest now exposed (Tony had decided not to wear an undershirt, and Steve had never been more grateful), Steve’s lips began to make their way down the newly uncovered areas. They traveled from his lips down to his chin leaving no skin untouched. 

When they reached his neck, Tony felt a warm, wet touch trail down the rest of his naked body causing a shudder to well from within him. _His tongue_ , Tony thought. _It’s his tongue_. A sigh escaped from his lips. 

Steve’s tongue reached the waist of Tony’s pants and began playfully nibbling at the dark cloth getting incredibly close to the zipper that was beginning to bulge upward. He brought his face back up to Tony’s and gave him a peck on the cheek before traveling down his neck again. This time, however, the trail stopped at his chest. 

Tony gasped as he felt the warmth of Steve’s tongue once again gliding across his exposed chest, which heaved up and down as his breathing grew rapid. His gasp turned into a low moan when Steve flicked his tongue over his erect nipple. 

Steve went over his nipple a few more times with his tongue before closing his lips around it and suckling on it like a hungry newborn--except he was hungry for something else. He kept sucking on the nipple as he brought his right hand up to Tony’s left pec. Using his thumb and index finger as pincers, he pinched the neglected nipple and brought forth a new sense of pleasure through Tony’s body. 

Tony’s toes curled and his back arched upward as this newfound thrill coursed through his organs. His heart beat faster, his eyes rolled back, his fingers dug into Steve’s blond hair, and--perhaps the organ receiving the most pleasure throughout this act -- his penis threatened to burst through the fly of his pants. “Fuck!” Tony cursed loudly as his nipples became more sensitive to Steve’s touch.

After a few closing licks, Steve raised his head from Tony’s chest and released the sore nipple from his right hand. 

“Done so soon, Captain?” Tony managed to say in between gasps. Even breathless he still managed to sneak in a few snide remarks. 

Steve gave him a shy smile. He placed his hand to the back of his head and began to rub it nervously. “Actually, I--Well, I’ve never done anything like this before.” 

“You mean with a man or in general?” Tony sat up, urging Steve off of him. Now they were both sitting side by side on the couch.

Steve’s face flushed red, and he mumbled a response.

“I’m sorry, what was that?”

“In general,” he said quietly; his face turning as red as Tony’s tie that his foot was currently crushing. 

“I’m sorry, a bit louder, please,” Tony teased.

“Shut up,” he said and gave Tony a playful shove. 

“Well, I don’t mean to brag,” Tony started as he raised an eyebrow, “but I happen to be an expert with all things sexual; a sexpert if you will.” 

“You,” Steve wore an expression of disbelief on his face, “and a man?”

Tony let out a grunt. “Why is that so hard to believe?” 

“Well, you’re Tony Stark. Women are your … thing.”

“Okay, first of all, Gramps, women are not a ‘thing.’ They are people just like everybody else. Second--”

“That’s not what I mean,” Steve mumbled.

“Don’t--don’t interrupt me. Second, I’ve had my fair share of men. It’s just that,” he let out a long sigh. “Well, in this day and age it’s becoming more acceptable to be who I am. But, it wasn’t always like this, and, well, let’s just say that if word had gotten out back then the world would have gone into complete chaos. Which is why, I kept those sexcapades secret and rare. Still, that doesn’t change who I am ... or who I like.” With this last statement, Tony gave Steve a lingering look down his body. He was filled with a desire to rip off those obstacles preventing him of seeing that majestic body his father had created. “Hold on one moment, sweetheart,” Tony said as he abruptly left his seat on the couch.

Taken aback, Steve kept staring at the now empty space. “Tony!” he called after him. “What--” He was already gone, leaving Steve with a look of confusion on his face.

The room looked so much bigger now that he was alone, and he wondered how Tony could live here all alone. With Pepper here it was less lonely. But, she was not here. Not anymore. Tony had tucked that chapter of his life away, and, while he was glad he was given this opportunity to be with Tony, Steve wished Pepper were still here looking after the troubled man. He had seen the slight decline in Tony’s personal health and even in his personality. He had been … different … for a while. But, now, with the Avengers constantly here and the addition of more members (Peter was Tony’s favorite as far as Steve could tell, but T’Challa and Tony became “Billionaire Buddies” and constantly talked about things that the rest of the Avengers would never understand) had returned Tony to his self-loving, witty self. It was as if he had gone on a long trip and now he was finally--

“Back!” 

Steve turned to see Tony stepping off the last of the stairs. The box he was carrying, rattling as Tony half-trotted back to his seat, captured Steve's attention. “What’s that?” Steve raised an eyebrow in confusion. He was also intrigued by the objects he had gotten a glimpse of.

“You don’t have to worry about these. Those are for another time. Tonight,” Tony took out two items from the box, “we just need _these_. You’ve seen them before, Cap?”

Steve turned away from him. “Yeah.”

Tony faked surprised. “Really? Wow. Are you sure you’re a 90-year-old virgin because you seem like a professional to me?” A slight smile spread on Tony’s face as he saw the effect his teasing was having on the muscular man. “Alright, then,” Tony said as he stood from the couch. He placed the packet of condoms and white tube on the table next to the box of items Steve had never seen before, but, judging from the phallic shape stemming from most of those items, he reckoned they were meant for some form of sexual activity. What exactly their purpose was he had no idea. Some of the items looked quite … painful.

A zipping sound intervened, and Steve turned to see Tony’s with his pants down to ankles. “What are you--”

Tony saw his quizzical expression and interrupted his question with an “if we’re going to do this, let’s do it now while I’m still in the mood.” 

Steve’s eyes immediately went to Tony’s bulge as if a magnetic force was driving them to that particular body part. Feeling uncomfortable with these lustful feelings he’d never experience before, Steve turned his head away from Tony, but the billionaire placed his fingertips under his chin and gently, but with power, turned his head back toward him. They were now nose to nose.

Steve hungrily stared at those pink lips again and edged his face closer to his until he could feel Tony’s warm breath mingle with his.

Tony saw the desire in Steve’s eyes and gave him a light peck on his forehead before pulling away from him. “It’s not that easy, Cap. If you want something from me,” Tony pulled at the waistband of his trunks, “you have to give me something in return.” The elastic snapped back into place with a _smack_ that echoed throughout the vast room. He made his way back to the couch and sat next to Steve. “It is my birthday, anyway. What do you say,” he ran his hand up Steve’s leg and placed his lips close to Steve’s ear, “Cap?” He punctuated his question by latching onto Steve’s crotch. 

Steve jolted up from the couch. He could feel his face turning a crimson shade and turned his back toward Tony to hide his embarrassment. The last thing he needed was more of Tony’s snide remarks. Still, though, the offer sounded quite reasonable to Steve. He took in a few deep breaths and, as confidence built up, turned to Tony. “What do you want?” He saw Tony’s eyes fixated on the crotch area of his pants, the place where his hand had been earlier, and, even though it had been for a fraction of a second, the touch had left a lingering tingling sensation.

“First of all, I don’t think it’s fair that I’m the only one half-naked here.”

“You’re usually the only one naked, Tony.”

“That’s not the point!” Tony had unintentionally raised his voice in exasperation. “Just take off those fucking pants. Don’t!” Tony raised a hand to shush Steve. “Don’t.” He did not want to be scolded for swearing right now. He wanted to get down to business. 

Steve uttered a sigh of defeat and smiled at Tony’s visible annoyance. “Alright.” He took off his shirt revealing his glistening, inhumanly strong body. Tony licked his lips eagerly and watched as Steve undid the button on his pants. Then, Steve moved on to the zipper. 

He struggled with it a few times before stating “it’s stuck,” which prompted a grunt from Tony and a low “for God’s sake.”

After working the powerful mechanics of the zipper, Tony quickly and clumsily pulled down Steve’s pants revealing his black boxer shorts. 

“Huh.”

“What?” Steve looked down at him.

“You never struck me as a ‘black underwear’ person. I always assumed you’d be wearing stars and stripes.”

“Oh, yeah? And what are you wear--” Steve stopped as he examined Tony’s trunks.

Tony stood up straight showing off the colorful red and blue trunks. “You like?” 

“You’re unbelievable,” Steve said as he examined the print of his shield on the waistband.

“They were on sale.”

“Since when does Tony Stark buy things that are on sale?”

“I like antiques.”

“Sure you do,” Steve said with a slight nod.

“I’m about to sleep with you, aren’t I?” Tony tilted his head and raised an eyebrow as if telling Steve “I won.” What he won exactly, Steve wasn’t sure, but Tony was right about one thing: he was going to sleep with him. And, it was going to happen right now.

Steve lunged at Tony causing them to collapse onto the couch. He wasted no time in kissing every exposed area on Tony’s body; however, Tony grabbed Steve’s head and pulled it away.

“Didn’t I tell you I wanted something in return?”

Steve stared at him painfully. He wanted to release these feelings already. Why was Tony being such a hardass?

“Off, now.” Tony pointed to the floor like a dog trainer would do to a disobedient puppy. 

Steve hesitantly got off of him and waited, like a disobedient puppy.

Tony sat up and stretched his arms out across the length of the sofa. His pose looked like one of those cliched tricks high school boys used to try to kiss their date at a movie theater. Except that this high school boy was filled with confidence. It made Steve feel vulnerable. Oddly enough, he was enjoying the vulnerability he felt in front of this almost-naked man. 

Tony pointed to Steve’s boxer shorts. “Off,” he commanded.

Steve immediately did as told.

Tony observed the super soldier’s nakedness and wiped the small droplets of drool forming at the edge of his lips. Steve’s cock was semi-hard, as Tony had suspected, and it looked appetizing already. Tony got down on his knees and motioned for Steve to come closer to him. He watched the man as he shuffled forward, his pulsing cock now inches from Tony’s mouth.

Tony took it in his hand and gently began to stroke it. This emitted a few low guttering sounds from Steve Rogers. He kept stroking even after he felt Steve’s cock harden in his fist. Realizing that he was ignoring another vital part of the man’s genitalia, Tony began to fondle his scrotum. He continued his caresses until he felt Steve had become hard enough to be deserving of his mouth.

Steve gasped at the new warm sensation pulsing through his body. Tony’s wet, hot mouth did feel good against his pulsing, hard dick, but it was his tongue, which expertly swirled around his cock, that drove him insane. Steve grasped fistfuls of Tony’s hair as he gripped onto him in order to push his cock further down into his throat. The thought of those pink, beautiful lips on his cock caused a wave of electricity to flow down his spine. He didn’t realize his eyes had closed shut, and he opened them to find himself frantically thrusting his hard erection into Tony’s mouth. _I’m fucking his mouth_ , Steve thought. _It feels so good_. 

Tony was enjoying the moans and grunts emanating from Steve’s mouth. The virgin had probably never felt anything like this. And, by the looks of it, he was probably close to coming, but Tony wouldn’t be having any of that just yet. He moved his head away from Steve slowly and pushed his thrusting hips back. He gently swirled his tongue around the head of his penis before fully removing himself from the now slick erection. Tony looked up at Steve and felt a sense of pride seeing Steve enveloped in disappointment. _You were enjoying yourself a bit too much_ , Cap, Tony thought. He raised himself up from the floor and sat on the couch.

“I got what I wanted,” he started, “now tell me what you want.”

Steve stared at him blankly. “What?”

“What do … you … want … from … _moi_?” Tony never missed a chance to tease him.

The red flush returned to his face. Or maybe it was already there. He couldn’t decipher the many feelings bursting inside him right now, and he had felt hot with lust. “I, uh, I want to,” he stopped.

“Go on.” Tony was enjoying the flustered expression Steve was desperately trying to hide from him. He was like a shy kid asking his crush out on a date. It was fascinating to watch, and Tony's cock seemed to agree. 

“You know.” Steve looked down at his bare feet. He didn’t remember taking his shoes or socks off, but they had come off sometime during the whole ordeal.

“Do I?” 

“Tony,” Steve’s tone held a hint of agitation.

Tony stood up, clapped his hands together, and reached to the table. “Arlight. Playtime.” He tossed Steve the white tube. 

Black words written in arial bold decorated the otherwise plain tube. He examined them, and his face turned a more scarlet color. “Lube?” 

“Yeah. Heard of it?”

“Yes, but I’ve never used it. At all!” 

“Sure.” Tony didn’t believe him. “Fingers, Steve.” 

He did as he was told and removed the cap (also white) from the tube. He squeezed it, and a clear liquid oozed out. He let his fingers become blanketed in it and turned to Tony for approval.

“That’s fine. If we need more the tube will be right there.”

Steve couldn’t form any words so he just nodded in agreement. His heart was racing and beads of sweat were trailing down his back. Yet, with Tony guiding him, he felt like he could do anything.

“Down, boy.” Tony motioned to the ground with his index finger. 

Steve got down on his knees. He immediately reached for the only thing blocking his view of Tony’s manhood. He grasped the elastic, the lube on his hands soaking the parts he touched, and slipped the Captain America trunks down. Tony’s erection finally broke free of its prison, and it sprang up so suddenly that Steve had to stop and stare at it for a few seconds. It was incredible.

“We haven’t got all night, Cap? I need my beauty sleep.”

“S-sorry,” Steve mumbled. He had never felt so little control in his life. Even when he was a scrawny kid, he still put up a fight, but now he felt at Tony’s mercy. It was pathetically arousing.

Tony kicked the trunks out of their way with his foot (his still had socks on; the shoes, though, were long gone). He placed his hand on the back of Steve’s head and pushed him forward toward his cock aching for some form of release. 

Steve awkwardly placed his tongue on the erection in front of him and licked the length of Tony’s manhood. It had a salty taste to it that Steve neither enjoyed nor hated. After a few sloppy licks, Steve placed his darkened, wet lips on the head of Tony cock’s and slightly parted them. Tony entered him right away. 

He wanted to fuck that virgin (not anymore) little mouth so badly, but Steve was new at this, and he didn’t want to give him more than he could take. Instead, Tony held back and let Steve do all the work. He wasn’t great, but for a first timer he wasn’t bad either. His sloppy tongue-work even managed to produce a few genuine moans of pleasure from Mr. Tony Stark. 

Mouth still on his penis, Steve brought his lube-covered fingers up to Tony’s ass. He traced the crack running down his butt and slowly inserted one finger. He drove it into Tony’s ass emitting a yelp from the man.

“Gently.”

“Sorry,” Steve tried to say, but he had forgotten he had a mouthful of cock.

He started pumping his finger in and out of Tony’s hole. Once he felt it relax around his finger, he inserted a second finger and repeated the process until he was able to insert a third.

The insertion of a third finger caused Tony to groan in both pain and ecstasy. It took a while for his body to adjust to this third intrusion, but Tony enjoyed the journey. The first insertion had been a bit rough, but Steve was a quick learner, and the tongue swirling around his hard cock only added to his pleasure. Now, with his asshole lubed up, he felt at ease. And ready.

“I think that’s enough, don’t you?” Tony pulled Steve’s bobbing head away from him and pulled at his hair so that his aqua blue eyes were looking up at him.

Steve realized this process was now over (Tony’s orders) and slowly removed his fingers from the dark cavern. First one then the other until finally he was fully removed from Tony. 

He stood up and gasped as he felt a tug on his penis. 

“Sorry.” Tony had covered his hand in lube and was smothering Steve’s dick with it. He rubbed his hand up and down expertly along Steve’s shaft. His movements elicited a small groan from Steve. “Don’t cum yet. You haven’t gotten to the fun part.” Tony released his hold on his Captain’s erection and stood back to admire his handy work.

“Are you sure this is enough.” Steve looked worried. He had never done anything like this before, and he didn’t want Tony to get hurt due to inexperience.

“It’ll be fine. You got my ass pretty lubed up as well. I think we’ll be alright.”

“You think?” Tony’s words had not fully reassured him.

“I know.” Tony pulled him into a kiss. 

It felt like a long time since Steve felt Tony’s lips on his, and he’d miss the taste of his tongue. He pushed his lips harder onto Tony’s, which caused Tony to take a step back. His path, however, was blocked by the couch, and he ended up on it. 

Steve got on with him and pushed him back onto the armrest. He covered Tony’s neck with eager kisses that only got greedier when Tony let his head fall back on the armrest and submitted to his caresses. Tony’s soft cries grew in intensity as Steve’s lips traveled lower and lower down his body. He was obviously enjoying the embrace he was currently in, but Steve, accepting the lustful nature that had overcome him, wanted more. 

Tony, surprised by Steve’s controlling demeanor, let out a loud gasp when he felt Steve’s strong, heavy hands on his shoulder. They gripped at him and forcefully turned him over so that his gaze was now to the floor. The top of the armrest dug into his gut, and Tony winced in slight pain. He clenched the armrest with both his hands thankful that with all the fucked up baggage he carried around with him a fear of heights was not one of them. His head was snapped back so suddenly that it knocked the air out of him, and he had to remind himself how to breath. 

Steve roughly kissed Tony’s lips as his free hand traced Tony’s rib cage. “Ah!” he cried out as a sharp sting radiated through his lips. Tony had bit him. Steve gave Tony’s buttock a sharp slap in an act of vengeance, a smirk spreading across his face as a yelp escaped from Tony.

“You get what you deserve.” Steve spoke into Tony’s ear. 

“Oh, trust me, sweetheart. I deserve a lot more than that.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.”

Steve let go of his hold on Tony in order to position his body on the sofa. He kneeled behind Tony, clear view of his plump, round ass. It was time. He was speaking and acting with more confidence now, but his thoughts were in turmoil. 

Tony seemed to sense this and offered his help. He reached his hands back blindly searching for something. He felt around until his hands encircled the wide girth of Steve’s cock, carefully aware of the slipperiness the lube created. Not loosening his hold, he gently pulled Steve forward by his cock aiming for his twitching hole. He wanted him so badly.

Steve pushed his hips forward. He placed his palms on Tony’s back, painfully aware that they were leaving marks of perspiration on Tony’s skin -- skin so perfect that only rich people could achieve this lustrous shine. He felt Tony’s hands leave his dick and saw him place them on either side of his own buttocks. He kept looking on as Tony’s asscheeks spread exposing his lubed asshole. Steve’s breathing became irregular, and his heart pounded furiously. He made his way into Tony’s body.

Balancing on the armrest, Tony waited for the sensation he’d been waiting for. It’s been years since somebody last entered him. Sure, he enjoyed being the “enterer” but sometimes being an “enteree” was the change he needed. 

With a loud sigh, Steve placed the head of his cock fully inside Tony’s hole. This prompted a loud “fuck” from Tony. The process was a bit difficult, but the lube helped more than he’d imagine. He buried his cock deeper. 

“That’s it, baby, keep at it,” Tony instructed him. His voice sounded muffled, and Steve saw that he had his hand on his mouth. 

He’s stifling his moans, Steve thought with annoyance. He wanted to retaliate against Tony for depriving him of this auditory pleasure, but he wanted to impress his lover as best he could. He pondered over what to do and relinquished any thoughts of retaliation. 

“Any day now, Captain.” 

Steve glared down at him thankful that Tony had his back to him. He did not want to get reprimanded. Not when he was in a state of pleasure. He did as told and pushed in further, probably a little harder than anticipated.

“Ah!” Tony bit down on his hand hard. The pain was now subsiding, but his asshole had not been prepared for that much cock in such a short time.

“Sorry!” More sweat ran down Steve’s face. How could he be so stupid? He got too excited. He needed to learn to control himself if he was going to please Tony Stark.

“It’s okay. It’s okay. First time’s not going to be perfect.” Tony was okay, but Steve’s confidence had gone down after the minor mishap. Tony uttered a few more words of reassurance, but, when Steve made no movements, he intervened. Using the armrest as leverage, he pushed his body backward and slowly pushed himself back onto Steve’s “no longer virgin” cock. He allowed himself to smile as moans of pleasure and sighs of contentment came from behind him. He repeated the process a few more times, each time slamming against Steve’s body faster and faster. He was doing most of the work, not to his surprise, that when Steve finally placed a strong grip on his hips and thrusted against Stony’s body, Tony uttered a sigh of relief. 

“About damn time,” he managed to say in between gasps.

The “sorry” Steve gave in reply was lost amidst his panting. He kept thrusting into Tony, the slapping sound of his body smacking into Tony’s asscheeks filled the room. These areas were going to be crimson red afterward, but that didn’t matter to them. Steve picked up the pace. Faster and faster. His pants grew heavier. (If Tony hadn’t had done a background check on him he’d be worried Steve was having an asthma attack. But, that wasn’t listed on his medical records. His father had dealt with that a long time ago.) Steve kept thrusting and panting. Now he really did feel like a dog.

“Oh, yes! Give it to me, Steve. More … more …” Tony had started touching himself. He didn’t want Steve to become too burdened, so he decided to deal with this part of the act by himself. He moved his hand swiftly up and down his shaft, moving in rhythm to Steve’s thrusting even though Steve had started pounding Tony’s poor asshole. He was beginning to feel a bit uncomfortable with Steve’s rapid movements, but it was nothing he couldn’t handle so he let the virgin (not anymore) enjoy his bliss that didn’t last much longer.

With one powerful jolt forward and a loud grunt, Steve’s cock twitched inside Tony’s glistening hole and released its warm, white liquid. He felt a surge of electricity rivet down his spine as his pulsing dick squirted its last drops of cum. Tony, feeling his hole fill up with the gooey substance, prepared to reach his climax. Sadly, Steve had cum earlier than he wanted him to, but he had anticipated this end result. It was, after all, Steve’s first time (ever!). He continued rubbing his dick and exclaimed when it began to throb in his hand.

“Shit!” He kept delivering waves of pleasure to his iron-hard cock. His asshole was tightening up against Steve’s cock, which was still resting in him. He gave a few more tugs and

“Oh! Fuck yes. Yes!” He sputtered out one last “fuck!” and

His fist gripped his pulsing penis as it spurted out his manly nectar. Some of it landed on his chiseled torso gleaming with sweat. He let his body relax on the armrest and wiped the drool that had slipped through his parted lips. His senses had gone numb, but he could still make out Steve’s rapid breathing. He, too, was having trouble breathing, but he would regain the rhythm later. Right now, he was living in ecstasy. 

Steve began to remove himself from Tony’s body. He had felt Tony’s sphincter tighten around his girth and had regretted cumming earlier. He hadn’t satisfied Tony; he was sure of it. But, he couldn’t control himself. He had lost all sense of himself and had pounded into the welcoming manhole like a wild dog pounds into a bitch in heat. If only he had lasted a little longer. His penis broke free with a squishing sound that turned into one final _plop_.

“Fuck, Cap. That was good.”

Steve blinked at the unexpected statement. Good? “But I came too early,” he thought aloud.

Tony turned around. He was now lying face up under Steve. “No, no. It was fine. Sure, later would’ve been better, but it wasn’t bad.” He flashed his lover a toothy grin.

Steve brought his head down to Tony’s stomach and laid a few loving kisses that began to trail up his body. “You’re just saying that to make me feel better,” he said in between smooches.

“No,” Tony took in a breath of fresh air, “I mean it. It was the best present I’ve ever received.”

Steve licked some of the cum on Tony’s torso. “What about that little science project Vision gave you last year?” 

“Moved down to number two.” Tony gasped as he felt Steve’s tongue on the crevice of his neck. 

Steve moved up his chin and gave him a kiss on his cheek. He moved his face a few centimeters away from Tony’s breaking their contact. They looked into each other’s eyes, Tony admiring those ocean blue eyes while Steve wondered if Tony’s eyes were truly brown or if perhaps there had been a color invented specifically for them. 

Steve inched his face closer to Tony, their lips nearly touching. Tony subconsciously raised his head, a longing for Steve’s lips overcoming him. Their warm breath became one, and they could feel each other’s beating hearts. They got closer and closer until

Steve pulled away.

“What? Whoa! Where you going there, cowboy?” Steve had started picking up his clothes. 

“You hear that?” Steve said with a devious smile that Tony did not like.

Tony listened. At first, he had no idea what Steve was talking about, and he was worried that he had literally fucked his own brains out. But, then he heard it. A faraway chiming sound. It chimed for a short while before becoming completely silent. It took a while for Tony to realize what it was.

“Midnight,” Steve said, confirming Tony’s deduction.

“So?”

“Your birthday’s over. And,” Steve had put on his boxer shorts and was now struggling with the pant legs, “so is your birthday gift.”

Tony rolled his eyes. “Oh, come on! You can’t be serious.”

Steve, smirk still on his face, gave him a small shrug in reply. He zipped up his pants.

Frustrated, Tony shoved himself off the couch and grabbed his clothes. “Fine. If that’s the way it’s going to be …” He covered his crotch with the pile of clothes in his hands and headed upstairs.

Steve, admiring Tony’s bare ass as he climbed up the stairs, continued the teasing (this opportunity was rare, so he was going to milk it for as long as he could). “Maybe I’ll decide to give you some more on Christmas.”

“Fuck you. You weren’t even that good.” Tony had reached the top of the stairs.

“That’s not what your moans were saying when I was fucking you.”

“Language!” Tony yelled down.

Steve let out an exasperated sigh. Tony’s wit had outmatched his. He was the king of teasing anyways. 

“You coming?” 

Steve looked up. Tony was standing on the top step beckoning him over. 

“If you’re worried about the others we can just tell them you crashed on the couch.”

Steve, shirt still in hand, considered the offer for a few seconds before shaking his head. “Sorry, Tony. Not tonight. Maybe next time.”

“Oh? So there’s a ‘next time.’”

“Goodbye, Tony.” Steve gave him a small wave, signaling the conversation was over.

A low snarl welled up from Tony’s throat. “I love it when you’re dominant.”

“Bye!” Steve was at the door. He was not going to let Tony’s taunts get to him. But, he had to admit, he was now seeing them in a different light. They were kinda turning him on. Maybe next time he’ll ask Tony to talk more to him while they fucked. 

_Next time_ , he thought as he shut the door behind him and walked through the cool breeze.

_Yeah. There was definitely going to be a next time._


End file.
